She who dares wins
by SheWhoDaresWins
Summary: Hermione is celebrating her 25th birthday. She's single, successful and spending a thoroughly enjoyable day with Ginny Weasley. A fairground, a muggle psychic and an awful lot of candyfloss later Hermione is plagued by beautiful, unsettling dreams. Is there something to these dreams or is she chasing a fantasy? What if dreams are better left as fantasies, no matter how beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Don't Stop Believing

"Gin, if I have to forceably stop you trying to squeeze your giant stomach on ONE more fairground round we are leaving! For the love of merlin woman you are 23 years old and PREGNANT!" Hermione laughed exasperatedly and shook her head fondly at her female best friend,

"Oh but Hermione I've never been to a muggle funfair before. It's so exciting. The lights, the music, the-oh my god what is THAT?" Ginny squeeled in delight and waddled as fast as she could toward a colourfully lit festival stall that Hermione looked up to discover was selling Candyfloss. Ginny was eyeing each individually wrapped bucket with ill-hidden lust.

"It's Candyfoss. It's so bad for you Ginny! It's full of sugar and will rot your tee-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Excuse me Sir? How much for five?" Ginny beamed at the bemused looking, gangly teenager who was running the stall and brandished her hand at him. His eyebrow lifted in suprise as he looked at the assortment of odd coins in her hand,

"Three fifty love, sterling that is. Not that funny foreign shit"

Hermione gasped and quickly dove into her purse, grabbing a handful of muggle money and pushing it into the mans fingers. Ginny laughed giddily and started helping herself to the buckets, choosing to take a blue, pink, yellow and two green. Hermione grabbed at the younger witches arm and began moving her away from the stall. Her breathing was a little fast and her heart felt like it was racing.

"You should know better than that Ginny!" Hermione scolded softly. "Haven't you been paying attention to the Muggle Integration classes?"

Ginny shook her head happily, "Not one Iota. Look Hermione, relax. It's your birthday for crying out loud! Let's live a little."

Hermione sighed deeply. She was only turning 25, but she swore she was going to find her first grey hairs any day now. That was the price she figured, for having such devishly impulsive friends. That, and the cost of paying for her own birthday outing, since Ginny had forgotten to change any muggle money.

She shook her head at her own thoughts and promised herself she was going to try harder to relax and the enjoy the day. Ginny had suprised her with tickets to the muggle funfair that was visiting the village and Hermione had to admit she was touched by the thought her friend had put into the trip. She fondly remembered trips to the circus, the funfair and summer stalls with her parents and was exceedingly happy her friend had listened to her nostalgic stories and decided to take her for a trip down memory lane. She was pulled from he thoughts by Ginny scoffing loudly as she noticed they were close to a bright purple, tented stall with a large, crystal ball outside. The sign entreated people to visit with "Psychic Priscilla - The worlds foremost love psychic" for the bargain price of only £10 per person she would tell you your romantic destiny.

"Oh Hermione we NEED to go in there. Let's consider it a what-do-you-call it Spientific Exspeerment"

"What? Do you mean a Scientific Experiment?"

"Yeah exactly!" Ginny enthused, "Divination VS Muggle intuition. Let's go!" And with that Ginny grabbed Hermiones hand and led her into the tent.

The tent was dimly lit and smelled strongly of incense. A round table sat in the middle of tent, complete with a ruffled gaudy table cloth and four chairs encircling the table. On the furthest side sat the woman Hermione presumed to be Priscilla. Bizarelly, Hermione thought she looked a little familiar. Her hair was wild and unruly. She had large, expressive eyes which were framed by oversized round spectacles. She was smiling and Hermione couldn't help but notice that the smile looked like a knowing smile. She shuddered unexpectedly.

"Welcome Ladies!" The woman greeted them loudly, waving them over to the table. The wave caused all the bangles and bracelets on her arm to jingle and tinkle in a hypnotising rhythm, "My name's Priscilla. Get yourselves comfy. Now, who is paying? And more importantly - WHO is going first?"

Hermione reached into her bag and extracted a crisp £20 note, which she promptly handed to the older woman. She pointed to Ginny, who beamed excitedly and reached her hands out towards Priscilla,

"So how does this work?" Ginny asked excitedly, "Do you hold my hands? Read my palms? Crystal balls?" Priscilla laughed, a rich throaty laugh,

"Give me your hands my love, there you go." She took hold of Ginnys outstretched hands and began to run her fingers over the lines of her palm, "Oh well isn't this lovely." she remarked happily, "A childhood romance!"

Ginny looked over to Hermione, wearing a look of complete shock and nodding to Priscilla to continue. "I see a wedding in the future my girl. Not that far in the future. Baby must be about one i'd say. And either you're going to do a terrible job of shifting the mummy tummy, or you're going to be pregnant when you marry."

"How many children?" Ginny asked excitedly, "Girls?"

"One girl." Priscilla told her confidently, "But not this time. Three total. They'll take after their father. Lovely green eyes all of them. But with more than a pinch of your attitude in there! There'll be trying times - always are with children. But I see a strong, happy marriage. I see many happy people, I think you might even make the newspaper my dear!"

Ginny beamed at the older woman happily, but Hermione eyed her with distrust. She had been remarkably accurate with certain details and mixed with the air of familiarity about her, Hermione was beginning to feel that it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Ginny, maybe we should be going now." Hermione said loudly to her friend, eyes still trained onto the older stranger.

"No Hermione she has to do you next!" Ginny said excitedly grabbing her friends hands and pushing them into the older womans, "Go on Priscilla tell her what you see."

Priscilla grasped Hermiones hands firmly and again began to rub her fingers along the palms of her hands. She frowned uncertainly for a moment before looking up into Hermiones eyes. She took a deep breath and Hermione was suprised when the woman before her started crying softly,

"My dear, dear girl." Priscilla said softly, letting go of Hermiones hands to stroke her face softly, "Fate truly has a suprise in store for you. A good one!" She assured Hermione when she saw the look of suprise on her face, "A man you've always held in high regard, who has been lost to you for years, will resurface within the year. Your future is so bright, so complete."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dream a little dream of me

Hermione climbed into her glorious king size bed and sighed happily. Bigger than strictly neccessary, she had wasted no time in transfiguring the single bed provided in her chambers into the luxurious king size. Hermione had decided that she deserved the treat if she were going to be staying in the ministry housing project for the year. They could force her in her contract to live in their tiny housing but they couldn't tell her that she didn't require a bed large enough for starfishing, one of her favourite habits.

She snuggled down under the deep burgundy covers and waved her wand to extinguish the candles. She smiled to herself, a little tipsy and thoroughly content. She had had a lovely birthday. She had been a little concerned in the tent of the psychic true, as she had felt her comments about newspapers and waiting for daughters and green eyes hit a little too close to home to be strictly conjecture, but once the woman had turned to Hermione she had quickly relaxed and realised the woman was a fraud. The only men lost to her that she held in high regard were dead men. And unless she was going to invent a miraculous way to bring the dead to life, she was fairly confident the strange woman had been talking rubbish. Smiling to herself, she let her eyes drift closed and was quickly carried away by her slumber.

 _A man was laughing. It was a beautiful laugh. Deep and throaty and masculine. It was the most delightful noise she'd ever heard. She smiled brightly at the man who had produced the laugh and then put on a mock serious face,_

 _"Well really Severus it wasn't that funny!" She scoffed indignantly._

 _"Oh really?" He quipped back smirking and extending his arms to her, offering her embrace. She gladly stepped forward into his arms and buried her nose contentedly into the fabric of his robes. He smelled of sandalwood and jasmine, "I do beg to differ. Being asked if you are my daughter is DEFINITELY amusing to me. I'd have been indignant with rage, but I don't truly think I look old enough to be an expectant grandfather, even if you have started turning me prematurely grey." He kissed the top of her head lovingly and moved one of his hands down to rest on her protuding stomach. She dropped her gaze to follow his hand and placed hers on top of his to guide it ever so slightly over to the left. He looked at her quizzically for a moment before his eyes widened in suprise when he felt a swift, sharp kick from within her stomach,_

 _"I think he's saying hello daddy." She said happily, turning to gaze back up at his face, watching him as he stared down at her. She could see how amazed and awed he was._

 _"That's the first time i've felt it." He whispered happily, before shaking his head and looking at her confused, "What do you mean HE? Have you found out without me?"_

 _"No!" She replied quickly and indignantly, "I just have a hunch is all."_

 _"Well I think your hunch is way off my darling. No son of mine would have such a feminine kick!"_

 _She snorted ungracefully, "Oh trust me Severus, it doesn't feel all that feminine when it's coming from inside your body!"_

 _He grinned down at her sinisterly then, "Well then my dear, would you care to place a wager on it? If the baby is a girl then I win and if the baby is a boy then YOU win."_

 _"And the prize?"_

 _"What would you have me give you Hermione?"_

 _She chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a moment before a wicked grin lit up her face, "If I am right and the baby is a boy then you have to let me name him whatever I like. No questions, no refusals and no strops allowed."_

 _"I am NOT having a child called Harry or Ronald." He warned her, although his face was still light and his tone humorous._

 _"Not Harry. Not Ronald. No. I was actually thinking of Severus Evan. Severus Jr."_

 _"Evan?"_

 _"Like Lily Evans. Evan. I know you loved her. I know that if it weren't for Lily, for Harry, that I wouldn't have you now. I want to thank her. To show my son that a mothers love is the greatest gift in the world."_

 _Severus sniffed and nodded, "I...I think I like that very much. And if I win" the mischeivous grin was back on his face, "and baby is a girl..."_

 _"What's your price?" She asked curiously._

 _"More children." He replied cheekily, "I demand the rights to procreate with you as many times as a like. And naturally that involves lots of practising too." He smirked at her and she smirked back,_

 _"Oh I think that can be arranged" she agreed "I hated being an only child. And I do enjoy the practising. In fact, i've always been a bit of a SWOT you know. I might be to start practising immediately."_

 _She stood on her tip toes, closing the gap between their faces and pressed her ips gently to his, his hands moving to her lower back to pull her further into his embrace._

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around confused, checking that she was still alone in her bed and her burgundy quilt. She frowned to herself,

"What in the world was that?" she mumbled quizzically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Insomnia

It had been four days since her birthday and Hermione was exhausted. Since she had woken up from her bizarre dream regarding her former potions professor she had barely slept. Every time she closed her eyes her thoughts were taken over by similar strange scenarios between her and the secluded man. She had thought, the night before last, that the dreams had finally stopped, as she had instead, much to her embarrassment, had a saucy dream. But to her horror, she came to realise that even that steamy affair had involved the deceased professor.

Logically, she knew that the dreams would pass. The words of the muggle psychic had been on her mind before she had drifted asleep that night and her ruminations over men she had held in high reguard had brought the snarky potions master to the forefront of her mind. Naturally this, combined with Ginny's pregnancy and talk of marriages and children, had merged together and created the highly unusual dreamspace she had been inhabiting. But now, four nights later, she was beginning to feel uneasy. Hermione wasn't a big dreamer. She had a clear, logical brain and on the rare instances that she did dream, she didn't remembered them come morning. These dreams of Professor Snape seemed to stick in her minds eye constantly, images surfacing in the forefront of her brain at the most inopportune moments.

So now she was steadfastly refusing to sleep. She had a plan in place. She was staying awake for as long as she was physically able and come Saturday, when she was off work, she was going to take a large dose of Dreamless Sleep potion, spend the day catching up on her slumber, and be done with the whole crazy situation.

Her eyes were fluttering softly, and with every blink she felt her lids getting heavier and heavier. The book she had been engrossed in early, **The Correct Way to Approach and Interrogate A Centaur, By C.** , no longer held any appeal and she found her hands losing their grip on the thick volume. Indeed, it now felt like such a burden to her person that her hands of their own violition seemed to just give up entirely and let the volume drop to the cold, wooden floor. She sucked in a deep breath and her lids closed once and for all as sleep finally took her against her will.

 _Her hair was being stroked idly. She winced, expecting the fingers to hit a snarl any moment, but settled again when the stroker proved to be an expert at handling her wild mane. She sighed happily and stretched out, running her own hand lazily up and down the bare, male chest she was snuggled against._

 _"Good Morning Wife" A deep baritone voice called to her quietly,_

 _"Good Morning Husband" She replied happily. She looked down at the rings adorning her ring finger. A beautiful, plain gold band now accompanied her simple, emerald solitaire engagement ring. They suited her perfectly; not too flashy but elegant and stunning in their own way._

 _"Are you planning to arise at some point today? Or am I to assume from your leisurely perusal of your own hands that you are happy to be late to your first day back at work?"_

 _She startled abruptly and jolted out of the bed, "What time is it?" She questioned panicked,_

 _"A little after eight" he replied non-chalantly,_

 _"You git!" She replied cruelly, "You let me oversleep!"_

 _"I did!" He affirmed, "I stand by my original statement. As you may remember it involved you NOT returning to work so soon and enjoying your full maternity allowance at home with us."_

 _She shook her head at him gruffly and proceeded to hop around their bedroom gathering clothes and attempting to put on shoes at the same time, "Severus we talked about this! I can't just let the Werewolf rights bill fall to the wayside because of a selfish urge to stay at home with you and the baby. I will talk to Kingsley and negotiate a job share with Marie as soon as this bill is through. I promise!"_

 _Her husband appraised her for a moment and nodded his understanding. She finished dressing quickly and cast a charm to tame her hair into a respectable plait. She turned to leave the room, but quickly decided against it in favour of giving her husband a peck on the cheek, "I'll be home by six. The bottles are made up, the bag is packed and ready. Minerva will be here for pick up at ten to nine so make sure you get up and get yourselves sorted pronto. I love you both."_

Hermione woke and immediately set about working out the crick in her neck from falling asleep in her reading position. It took her a minute to realise that she had been dreaming about him again, as she was pre-occupied with the idea that she could possibly ever get a bill for Werewolf Rights passed.

She let out a sharp bark of laughter. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. She knew that the Ministry would never let such a bill pass; it was too big a bone of contention; too risky an investment. Ignoring the questionable feesability of her work situation in her dreams, she was also amused by the Snape that her dreams portrayed. So out of character was he with the man that she knew, she had to assume that she had read too many romances over the years. Only in a romance novel would such a tragic hero, with such a disagreeable personality, just suddenly happen to become a completely different man in the name of love. Not that Hermione had ever known the real Severus Snape, she mused to herself. She understood that there was more to teachers behind the facade they had to display to students, but even so. The man in her dreams was a definite stretch of the imagination from the reality that had been her Professor.

Shaking her head at her own proscratinations, she checked the time. It was 6.45pm. She was due to meet her boss, Adrian, at 7.45 for a business dinner. She had been asleep for a good half hour and wasted precious time. She hurried off to the bathroom, stopping to appraise herself in the large mirror there. She looked much the same as always, except for the bags that were developing under her eyes. Sighing, she set to work brushing her hair into a neat twist and resolved to wear a little makeup to help hide her haggard appearance. This soon after a promotion it would not do to show up to a business meeting looking frazzled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mr know it all

"Hermione!" Adrian boomed loudly, extending his arms and embracing her fondly with a kiss on each cheeky, "So good of you to come!"

"Adrian. So sorry i'm late" She replied professionally, smoothing her skirt down and taking the chair he had proferred to her,

"Nonsense my girl!" He scoffed, taking his seat across the table and smiling at her, "You're right on time. As always. Wine?"

"No thankyou." She declined with a smile, "Water is fine. I need a clear head if I am going to do this proposition justice."

Adrian baulked at her, "Oh no no Hermione. Now, you listen to me. I know you'll do a bang up job of things. We're not in the office now, we're here to just have a chat and to celebrate your new position. Get the feel of things as it were. No shop talk! Now, you really should try the wine. It's Italian you know!"

Hermione looked at her boss across the table, confused by the conversation. When she had agreed to meet him for dinner this evening it had been because he had inferred they had urgent things to discuss regarding her proposition to enhance the working rights of house elves within great britain,

"Adrian, I don't really understand. When we arranged to meet this evening you told me you had several key pieces of information to support my project."

"Oh and I do!" Her boss enthused, nodding at her and taking a slug of his wine. "Hermione, I won't beat about the bush. This promotion, it was all the Ministers idea. I had wanted to hire my niece Amelia, do you know her? She's a Hogwarts Alum. Anyway, Kingsley shot me down. Told me if I needed anybody in the position it was you. And I have to say, i'm rather pleased with how things have turned out."

"Well, thank you for the complim-"

"I mean, you certainly bring a certain something to the office." He wiggled an eyebrow at her suggestively and took another slurp of wine, "I've been married for twenty five years Miss Granger. That's about how old you are isn't it?"

"It is indeed. And congratulations Sir. Now Adrian, really I must-"

"I've forgotten what it feels like. To have a twenty five year old in my bed. I had a brief thing with that intern; what was her name? Holly? Heidi?"

"Heather." Hermione interjected, rather upset at the turn the conversation was taking and racking her brain for exit strategies.

"Heather!" He boomed at her happily, again reaching for his glass, "That's the one. Fine woman. Of course she wasn't as young as you. Thirty two if I remember correctly. And she had children. Always a shame. I was mighty upset when I had to let her go you know Hermione. But she wasn't discrete. And in our position, being discrete is key."

"Our position?" Hermione questioned in a harsh voice. She sucked in a breath when she felt her bosses hand stroke her knee under the table,

"Let me be clear with you Hermione. I can help you do great things with this new job title of yours. I can get this, this house elf nonsense pushed through in two days if that's really what you want. I just need a bit of give and take. What's that muggle phrase? You scratch my back..."

Hermione stood and moved away from the table. "Yes I think I understand now _Mr Wheeler._ " she replied formally, "Sir, I have worked hard for my entire life to make sure that everything I achieve is done so with my own merits. I'm flattered the Minister recommended me for a promotion but I will tell you something right now. I will not work under somebody like yourself, in a professional capacity or any other! My work is MY work and I will not have it tainted by being associated with lecherous old fools like yourself. I am going home now. I will be in the office first thing Monday morning to collect my things, I expect over the weekend, for you to find me a new line manager. I won't tell a sole of your indiscetions Mr Wheeler, as long as the conditions I have outlined above are met." She eyeballed her boss once more with a look of sheer contempt and flounced away from the table to find a safe point to apparate home.

Not until she walked through the door to her flat did she allow herself to exhale the breath she had been holding and let the tears roll freely from her eyes. She was disgusted, ashamed and devastated. She had thought that she was truly making waves within the Ministry, that people were coming to respect her ideas and ideals. To have the proverbial rug snatched away and discover that while the Minister himself might agree with her, she was just a nubile young play thing to other seniors was humiliating and degrading.

She let the tears fall freely, moving through to her bedroom to put on her most hideous, worn, Weasley knitted pyjamas. They enveloped in her a soft, loving hug and instantly made her feel a little better.

Climbing into her giant bed, she pulled her blanket tight around her. She was determined to not let this set her work back. She had been quite clear what she expected, and was fairly confident that her slug of a boss would comply with her demands for a transfer within the department. As she lay down in the bed and let herself get comfy she briefly had a flash of fear, wondering if her dreams would be back tonight. But strangely, she didn't mind. If men in real life were so disgusting and sexist then maybe it wasn't so bad if her subconscious was a trashy romantic. After all, Professor Snape was dead, and a ghost couldn't disappoint her.

 _"How was work?" Severus asked her amiably as he passed the sleeping child he held over to their mother,_

 _"Tedious." She replied absentmindely, her attention focused entirely on the beautiful baby in her arms. "But the motion passed!"_

 _Severus smiled broadly at his wife, and she returned the smile with a brilliant beam of her own, "Marie agreed to a job share." She added happily, "I'll need a week or two to make sure everything is finalised properly and do the paperwork of course. But after that i'll be doing three days a week. No late nights, no weekends, summer holidays off barring emergencies."_

 _"That doesn't sound like a job share Hermione. That sounds more like a part time hobby."_

 _She snorted inelegantly at her husband, "Yes, well. They're still paying me for it and the creatures that need help are still getting it. That's all that matters."_

 _"So Minerva..." He left the question hanging._

 _"Will no longer be needed for extended childcare." Hermione confirmed happily, "She can enjoy her retirement in relative peace."_

 _"Oh, you know Minerva. She'll want us round all the time of course."_

 _"Naturally." Hermione agreed, smiling at her husband again, "What would the little one do without Granny Minnie?"_

 _"I wish you'd stop saying that Hermione. Little one is not so little anymore. If you say it often enough they may soon enough end up copying you!"_

 _"Hah! And I should hope so too. I dare say Minerva would enjoy it, even if she did protest a little at first."_

 _Severus approached her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before doing the same to the sleeping child,_

 _"I am loathe to leave so soon after your return. But I really need to go and investigate some distburbing reports."_

 _"It's fine!" Hermione shushed him, "I'll be going to bed shortly anyway. I am exhausted. And this little darling seems to be out for the count for a while. Wake me when you return."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I know it's strange, being bombarded with so many chapters all at once. But I just needed to get them up. I'd love some reviews just to let me know what people think of the story so far? I know there's a lot of building up. It's going to take us a while to get to the good stuff. But if you want me to continue, i'd love to know about it. =]

Chapter Five: Lego House

"So baby has a name." Ginny mentioned casually as Hermione was half way through a fork full of pasta,

"What!" Hermione stuttered, gulfing down the boiling hot food, "We've been here an hour Ginny and you just NOW thought to tell me that my soon to be born godchild has a name?"

"Well.." Ginny replied sheepishly, "You were telling me about work and I didn't want to interrupt such a thoroughly gossipy story! I don't get out much now you know Hermione. I have to get my kicks from those who are still thin and attractive enough to be propositioned!"

Hermione laughed loudly, "Oh Gin! So...are you going to tell me then?"

Ginny nodded happily, "James Sirius Potter. Jamie for short I think. James sounds too serious for me, and let's face it i'm not going to have a serious child!"

"Oh Ginny, it's lovely. I'm sure they'd of loved it. And for a girl?"

"It's not a girl."

"Did you find out? I thought you had said you weren't going to get a scan? What were your exact words? Something about those funny, muggle contraptions..."

"We didn't go to a muggle!" Ginny replied blushing, "I trust what that psychic said. He feels like a boy. I can just...I can tell."

Hermione shook her head still laughing, "You can't let it all rest on a psychic Gin! And let's not forget she WAS a muggle, just like the ultra sound people! The woman needs locking in an institution. She was so off base."

"No Hermione. She was spot on. Totally on. You'll see. One day."

Hermione decided to change the subject quickly, not willing to discuss her bizarre dreams with anyone and afraid Ginny would be able to somehow telepathically tell who her thoughts revolved around, "How's little Teddy taking everything?"

"He's so excited. Andromeda keeps offering to take him full time but like we've been saying for, what, six years now, we're his god parents. They chose us and we love him and we will keep him safe and happy and loved. He'll never be replaced and he'll never be treated any differently to our biological children."

"You're so grown up Ginny. You're only twenty three. How can you be this sensible?"

Ginny looked Hermione dead in the eye and then proceeded to laugh hysterically,

"You're kidding right? You. Call me. Serious." She burst into another fit of giggles before taking a minute to compose herself, "Even Jamie's laughing Hermione I can feel it. You're the most sensible, serious person I have ever known Hermione. I'm a homebody. It's how I was raised. I love big, loud families. I can work from home, and I always have mum to help if I need it. Looking after Teddy, having the baby now, it just feels right. You know?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, her attention wandering to the wizard and child who occupied her dreams nightly. She completely understood what Ginny was saying. That feeling of wholeness. She shook her head, "I'm really sorry Ginny. I need to go now. I have ... work stuff." She hugged her friend quickly, gave her enlarged stomach a pat and practically ran out of the door. For in that moment of agreeing with Ginny, she realised she was becoming far too attached to these dreams. It had only been a week. 7 nights of dreaming about a Husband who adored her and a baby she had never before imagined. In the space of a week she was changing, questioning her priorities, and obsessing about a make believe lover. She thought it prudent to seek out a certain muggle psychic again for a little heart to heart, to put the matter to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gypsy

It was not hard for Hermione to track down the funfair Priscilla was travelling with, since they had only moved about three villages distance in the week since they had met. Nor was it hard for Hermione to find the tent that belonged to the woman, what with it being a garish purple shade. It seemed like it was going to take a while before she could get in to see the woman though, as the tent entrace was blocked off with a polite notice stating 'Miss Priscilla is meditating'. When Priscilla had apparently been meditating for three consecutive hours Hermione decided she had had enough and ducked into the tent anyway.

Nothing had changed since she last visited. She was a little perturbed to see Priscilla was even sat in the same chair as last time, with the same knowing smile, despite the warning sign.

"Good evening dear." Priscilla greeted the young witch, "Can I help you?"

"Yes Maam. I was here last week. Well not here. It was somewhere else. But I saw you-"

"Yes dear, with your red headed friend."

"Right! Yes." Hermione agreed. She was nervous and unsettled, struggling to find her words. "I'll not beat around the bush. I was wondering if you could give me some more information?"

"I'm sorry dear. I only see what I see and-"

"Oh. No I understand how this works." Hermione cut across the older woman, pushing a crisp ten pound note into her hand and sitting down at the table. Priscilla just looked at the younger woman,

"My dear. I cannot tell you-"

"Please. I know-I know it sounds strange. But I just need to ask you something. What did - what did he look like?"

Priscilla looked at the young woman for a long while, before holding out her hands and taking hold of Hermione's. She ran her fingers across her palms just as before and focused hard, "He's older than you. Maybe ten years older. He has dark hair but he's getting grey now. Mostly around his front hairline. He's very regal looking."

"D-Does he have any distinguishing features? Tall? Pale? An eye catching nose?"

Priscilla scoffed and tried to cover it with a cough, "Tall. Yes. Tall. Pale? Not worringly so no. Looks like he may have been abroad to me dear, bit of a tan. Doesn't look quite right though. So maybe naturally pale. Is this someone you know?"

Hermione ran through what she knew of Professor Snape in her mind. He was most definitely tall, she'd of guessed around 6'2. She could imagine him looking funny with a tan. Grey around the temples; hadn't dream Severus said she would make him grey? Her heart dropped when she thought about the ages though. Snape would be 44 now if he were alive.

"No. No I don't think so. Could you - I'm sorry this is going to sound very rude of me. Could you be wrong? I mean; it's not really an exact science this psychic stuff is it?"

Priscilla held Hermione's eye contact and said, in a very clear voice, "No. It is not a science. But I can tell you that I have never been known to be wrong. I'm not a fake. I'm not a fraud. I'm sorry to say that maybe this just isn't for you. Not everybody is naturally inclined to believe. I don't go around declaring death and suffering to every poor soul I have the fortune to cross pat-"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I KNEW I recognised you!"

"I'm sorry my dear. I think you're getting a little odd now. Ple-"

Hermione leaned forward and looked around conspiritorially, "Do you have a sister?"

All the colour drained from Priscillas face. In an instant she was on her feet and Hermione was amazed to discover that the woman in front of her had a wand in her hand and aimed right at her, "Get. Out." she said clearly.

"Oh. Oh no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I ju-"

"I don't know WHO sent you!" Priscilla began, her voice getting shriller with each word and her eyes wider "But I will NOT submit! So you can just go and tell your master. You tell him - I will NOT help. I've hidden from the dark lord this long and I will NO-"

"What?" Hermione cut the older woman off again, "Priscilla, Voldemort has been dead for years!"

Hermione was now extremely baffled. Her head was spinning from the events unfolding before her and apparently the same could be said for Priscilla, as she immediately flopped back into the chair she had just vacated. She still had her wand pinned on Hermione but she seemed a little calmer, although her eyes were still wide.

"Harry, the red heads boyfriend, defeated him years ago." Hermione continued to explain to Priscilla, "Have you been hiding all of this time?"

Priscilla nodded and promptly began to cry. She immediately dropped her wand and Hermione rushed around the table to console her. When the woman had calmed down and her sobs had deceased she gave Hermione a smile and motioned for her to sit back down before she began to tell her story.

"Yes, to answer your question, I do have a sister. And I am sure you've had encounters with her if you've recognised me. Sybil is my twin sister. We both were born with our grandmothers gift. I use gift in the loosest sense of the word of course. Sybil only sees the darkness though. It pulls at her, whispers in the night. Sometimes she would just sit there as a child, surrounded by darkness. Her hair would, it seemed to shine with energy, and she'd come out with these terrible, horrible prophicies. I was granted a different ability. I'm the balance to her dark side. I see the good, the hope, the romance. I see the possibilities for redemption and happiness and love. Vol-Vol-You know who, when he realised that Lily Potter had thwarted his plans, he started trying to find me. He thought that with the two of us he would have everything he needed to foresee every possible downfall. So I gathered my things and ran away. I haven't used magic since I was a young girl. I don't even know if this wand would work for me anymore. I chose the funfair because it moves around so much. Even if they ever pinned me down, we'd be gone before they could get to the site."

"Oh Priscilla. I'm so sorry! Sybil - I know where she is if you would like to see her."

"I would love that! Oh, how could I ever repay you if you were to reunite us."

"Well..." Hermione said cautiously. She hated to exploit the woman, but she needed answers, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to exploit your kindness. But ... the man you see in my future. Can you ... Can you tell me anymore? It's just since I saw you the first time I have had strange dreams every single time I have fallen asleep. It's never happened before. And they involve my future, and romance, and a man long lost to me. It all just seems connected."

Priscilla smiled and the girl sadly, "I'm afraid I have told you almost everything that I know my dear. I am sorry. I could tell you the rest?" At Hermione's nod she continued, "I saw three children in total. Two with the darkest hair I have ever seen; gangly and yet somehow graceful. I saw happiness. I saw ... it is a hard road I will not lie. You will face trials. But in the end, it's so worth it."

Hermione smiled shyly at the older woman, "That sounds wonderful. Priscilla...I'm going to sound crazy. The man I think you are referring to...he's dead. Is that even possible?"

"Did you see him die? Did you see his body? Was he burned?"

"I-Yes I saw him die. I mean; I'm fairly sure I did. I didn't stop around to check or anything but...I didn't see his body again after that no. There wasn't a funeral. There's a grave though."

"Then my dear. I'd say anything is possible. If I were you I would examine what you know, where you know, for clues. The future is a mystery my dear, young girl. Even to those of us who can see it."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Come on Priscilla. I think there might be something for BOTH of us at Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Coming Home

Hermione and Priscilla stood together at the gates to Hogwarts. Priscilla had her belongings packed up in her bags, which were on the road at her feet.

"Are you ready?" Hermione questioned her gently.

"Oh yes!" Priscilla replied happily. Hermioned nodded and send her patronus flying up to the castle. It was only a few minutes before the gates to the school opened before them. The two witches began the walk up to the castle, in no rush at all, quietly discussing every detail of the grounds. They found themselves at the front gates in no time at all. Waiting on the steps was a very nervous looking Sybil Trelawney. As soon as she caught sight of her sister she lunged forward down the steps, running at her and enveloping her in a fierce hug,

"Priss!" She cried out happily, "I never thought I would live to see you again."

"Well that's because you're all doom and gloom Sybil! I told you we'd meet again one day. Now get off me and help me carry my things inside. It's Scotland Sybil and I am FREEZING!"

Sybil Trelawney laughed and Hermione was suprised at how much younger the witch looked with the happy expression on her face. She beamed at the two sisters and informed them she'd catch up with them later, following them inside only as far as the foyer before following the familiar route up to the Heads office. When she reached the gargoyle she said the password ("Tartan") and began the long slog up the stone steps to the office. She had barely made it two steps in through the door before she was embraced stiffly by her former head of house.

"Hermione!" Minerva greeted her warmly, "Lovely to see you my dear. And with such good news."

"Yes" Hermione agreed, "it's lovely to be back. I haven't visited in such a long time. I'm sorry Minerva - work you know."

"Oh hush my girl I know how busy things can be at your age. Sit down, sit down. Tea?"

Hermione nodded her acceptance and made herself comfy in one of the cushy chintz armchairs facing the Headmistresses desk. The office was a lot less cluttered with Minerva in charge than the days when Dumbledore had been in charge.

"Now. Hermione. How can I help you?"

She took a deep breath and studied her former Professors face. Steeling herself for a long story she began at the beginning, telling Minerva everything from the first meeting at the fair to the majority of the details from her dreams. By the end, the older witch had tears in her eyes,

"Granny Minnie?" She choked out, half sobbing and half laughing. "Oh Hermione. That all sounds beautiful."

"Do you think i'm crazy? I mean ... did you - did you see his body?"

Minerva McGonnagall shook her head, "I must confess I did not. I saw - I saw a body bag. Potter was leading the Aurors away with it if I remember correctly."

"Potter? Harry Potter?" The other witch let out a bark of laughter,

"No Miss Granger. The other famous Potter running around the school on the night in question exhonorating your apparently dear beloved." Hermione blushed in embarrassment,

"Right. Yes. Sorry Pro-Minerva. Wasn't thinking straight."

"Yes well. Love makes us do crazy things."

"I'm not in love." Hermione replied quickly, taken aback. "I just ... I've never really thought about it. Marriage I mean. Or children. I mean, I did once, briefly. But only to decide that it wasn't really what I wanted. I've always been a careers type of girl. All i've ever wanted was to make waves in a professional capacity. To have my friends, a good job, maybe a cat. And then all of a sudden all I can dream about is a man and a family of my own and ... and it's amazing. In my dreams, i'm so at peace. I can feel it, when I wake up, the contentment. And it's making me question everything i've ever thought. And I just ... I need to know. I need to know if it's real. If there's a chance. I'll go crazy otherwise."

"Well then." McGonnagall replied firmly, "I suggest you speak to your good friend Mr Potter and get to the bottom of things then. Severus Snape was a good man, deep deep down. I worked with him a long time and I considered him a part of my family. If anyone ever deserved a happily ever after it is that man. And if there's even a hint of a chance .. you need to take it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Hermione had rarely had occassion to visit Harry in his office at the ministry. The majority of magical animals did not have much love for the Aurors, feeling that they liked to police their lands, traditions and families too much. Hermione could understand their reasoning; the ministry had been very heavy handed in the past, but changes were slowly being made.

She looked around the office. It was smaller than her own but had large, double aspect windows. Harry had decided that a traditional office didn't suit him and so had done away with the usual filing units and desks and instead had two large, comfortable bean bag style chairs positioned in a corner. He had a large whiteboard taking up most of one wall that depicted various wizards on the ministry's most wanted list. There was a picture of a serious looking woman on the wall behind the bean bags who sat at a desk in a ministry office. Harry had ingeniously charmed it so that the files and paperwork he needed were kept behind the picture and the woman simply had to pass him the files he needed when requested.

Harry was looking at her oddly. She had expected him to laugh at her, or shout at her, or tell her she was ridiculous. But since she had asked him about Snape he had merely gawped at her and gone a funny shade of green. When five minutes later he still hadn't spoken she pushed the issue,

"He is isn't he ... alive. He must be, or you'd have told me so by now." Her eyes were wide and her heart felt like it was racing. She hadn't expected this, despite all her digging. Could her dreams _really_ mean something?

"I...Yes." Harry mumbled shaking his head and sighing, "Sort of. He's here in the ministry, in the department of mysteries. I saw the unspeakables take him down there. He's not dead. But he is in a magical stasis somehow. We think he took some sort of potion before he went to meet Voldemort. He's been that way ever since the Shack. Every now and again they let me down there just to check he's still there and alive and they've not hurt him. You know...after everything that he did...I couldn't let them hurt him." Harry gave her a sheepish smile and took a breath before letting out a slight giggle, "Snape? No wonder you and Ron didn't work out if _that's_ your type!"

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione responded, blushing bright red, "Nobody's been able to wake him? Nobody at all?"

"No. The potion must of been one of his own invention. There's no solution to it anywhere. We've had every half skilled potioneer in Britain come in for questioning and to help us brew, without details of why of course, but nobody's even made him twitch. He sneezed once...we thought that was progress. But it turns out he's allergic to Sunflowers. He was an excellent Wizard, he wouldn't of taken the potion if he hadn't also invented an antidote, but we've not been able to find it."

Hermione nodded sadly, "Thanks Harry. I should really go now. I'll see you and Ginny on Friday?"

"Definitely. Come around seven. Ron's coming and Neville. Teddy can't wait to see you, says you have to bring one of your pies."

Hermione laughed fondly. Her mind was swirling and her emotions were all over the place, but nothing would ever dampen her enjoyment of friday night dinners in Grimmauld place. Rare though they were now, what with everyones families and work commitments, they were the highlight of her life. Having all her closest friends, her family, together was bliss everytime.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: School's out for Summer

 _Hermione was lounging lazily on a most comfortable couch. She had a book in one hand and was idly sipping from a large cup of hot chocolate which was held in the other. She could hear a soft snore coming from directly across from her, and when she raised her head for a moment she could see that Severus had fallen asleep sat up in his chair, his book still open on his knee. She snorted softly in laughter and continued reading._

 _Half an hour more passed and Hermione noted that a chill was setting upon her. She sighed and shook her head,_

 _"WHY he's so attached to these bloody dungeons I will never know." She grumbled to herself, getting up to fetch her wand from the coffee table and casting warming charms to heat the floor underfoot and summoning two large, tartan blankets from the cupboard. She threw one haphazardly over her sleeping husband and then moved back to her couch to get comfy with her blanket. She had been sat for just a few minutes when there was a loud, thumping knock at the door. She shook her head exasperatedly and got up to answer,_

 _"Oh my dear. You're so hard done to aren't you!" The portrait on the wall said in a sarcastic tone. Hermione scoffed at it,_

 _"Shut up Phineas." She opened the door and was suprised to find Hagrid stood there, smiling happily at her, with a child in front of him covered in mud, "What in the world happened here?" She questioned._

 _"Bit o'an accident Hermione, sorry about tha'. Clever cloggs 'ere" Hagrid gestured to her child, who was looking at her sheepishly and fidgetting on their feet, "'cided to try ter make a mudsled so that they could go and see the Thestrals. The path to the glade has been muddy as anything due to the rain y'see. Of course, like I kept explaining, wouldn't of seen the Thestrals anyway. But how am I to argue with a kid that learnt to argue from you an' him eh?" Hagrid chuckled fondly, ruffling the kids hair. "I said we could wash off at the hut but what with the weather turning the way it has of late ... well I didn' want ter make anyone sick."_

 _"Thank you Hagrid." Hermione responded with a smile, "Would you like to come in for some tea?"_

 _The half giant shook his head and started moving back from the doorway, "Thanks all same Hermione but I think i'll take a stroll down ter the pub." Hermione laughed at her old friend and nodded, motioning for her child to walk into the sitting room and bidding Hagrid goodbye before closing the door._

 _"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said, smiling fondly._

 _"Just a minute Mum!" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she realised what was in store for her poor sleeping husband. She watched as their child snook up behind his chair and positioned their face next to his ear,_

 _"This won't end well." The portrait of Phineus Nigellus obvserved._

 _"BOOO!"_

 _"Naargghhhhhh!" Severus screamed, jumping out of his chair and tripping over the hem of his blanket, which caused him to fall forward and collapse on the floor. Laughter filled the room as Severus stared at the pair before him with a raised eyebrow, "Think that's funny do you?" he questioned grumpily, pulling his hand from his pocket quickly and casting a tickling charm on the muddy offender. The laughs got louder and were punctured by high pitched squeels,_

 _"Ha-ha...Ohhh...No...Ha-ha...Dad...Ha...Oh...stop it!"_

 _Severus let out a deep boom of laughter and hoisted himself up off the floor, taking care to put his abandoned book and the blanket safely on the coffee table before ending his spell, "Serves you right!" He smirked. He moved toward his child and ruffled their hair fondly, before placing a hand on the small of their back and moving them off toward the bathroom, "How in heaven are you so dirty?" he questioned._

 _Hermioned waited until the pair were ensconsed in the bathroom and sighed happily. Everything was perfect, despite even the constant cold chill of the Hogwarts dungeons, and she'd never been so Happy._

When Hermione awoke she immediately reached for the notepad she kept aside her bed and began to write all the details of the dream down. Phineus Nigellus was a new development. She realised that despite the living room being the same one the majority of her dreams had been set in, this was the first dream in which she had acknowledged that it was in Hogwarts. She mulled over the information and tried to decipher if she could find any clues to the whereabouts of the stasis cure. She had always been farely sure it would be found on the Hogwarts grounds, so that information wasn't new. The portrait of Phineus Nigellus had been safely restored to the headmasters office after their jaunt through the wilderness with it. She briefly thought it would be worth asking him if he knew anything before remembering that he hadn't been present during Snapes only year as headmaster. She sighed sadly, she was no closer today than the days before.

It had been almost a week since she had met with Harry and began detailing her dreams in the notebook. She was sure she was over looking something obvious but she couldn't figure it out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I know this story is taking a while to get going but I promise - next chapter we start moving along and getting to the point. I must warn you though, I am planning on this being a long story in the end, so don't expect rainbows and happy endings just yet.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying the fic. Once it's finished I do plan to sweep back through and neaten out all the rough edges, but I know what i'm like and if I don't get it out there before I edit it I convince myself it's garbage and give up before I get chance to get going.**

 **Thank you to the people who've added this to follows and favourites and left reviews. I'm very grateful!**

Chapter 10: Nothing else matters

As a student Hermione had been terrified, amazed and fascinated all at once by the vast assortment of foul looking things Snape had kept jarred in his office and classroom. Dozens of jars filled with vinegar and pickeling agents to keep eyeballs, toes and intenstines pristine and useable in potions. As an adult however, she barely spared them a glance. She strode purposefully over to the old teachers desk. It looked just as it always had. The surface was shiny and highly polished, student essays were stacked neatly in a corner and smothered in red pen marks, although Hermione noticed the date had well past expired them being relevant. An elegant ravens feather quill stood nobly in it's holder next to a pot of jet black dried up ink. The desk had three draws each side, two of which had holes for keys. Hermione opened the first drawer slowly and sifted through its posessions. There were spare quills galore and a confiscated biting frisbee. The second draw held a selection of red inks and spare parchments. The third draw, she was suprised to find, housed a packet of muggle cigarettes and a lighter. She fought to remember if she had ever thought of Professor Snape having smelled like smoke. The fourth was empty completely. She tried the locked drawers but both refused to open,

"Alohomora" she incanted, although nothing happened. She frowned before thinking again, "Accio Snapes desk keys." It took a few moments but eventually she heard the tell tale whoosing of an object zooming toward her and a large set of ornate keys landed in her outstretched palm. She studied the keys. One was large and brass, the other tiny and silver. There was a hand written note attached to the key ring and Hermione unfurled it to read it properly, holding it up to the candle light to make out her old Professors distinctive scrawl.

"Always look on the bright side of life" was all the note said. Hermione frowed again, trying to decipher the message. Was it supposed to be some kind of inspirational daily motto she wondered before laughing and shaking her head. She was certain that it couldn't of been her Professors motto. She decided it must be a clue. Looking closly at the keys, it was obvious that the small silver key was brighter than the brass. She also noticed that when stood facing the desk drawers the drawer on the right was in view of bright candlelight wheras the left was not. She moved to put the silver key into the drawer hole and turned it softly, breathing a sigh of relief when it caused a soft 'click'. She turned the key further and moved to open the drawer, but it was only open a few centimeters when an ungodly scream began to echo around the room. Hermione felt a whoosh of air knock her backwards slightly and screamed in suprise when a ghostly hand began attempting to claw its way out the drawer and toward her. She gathered her courage and immediately began pushing the drawer closed, slamming it with all her weight locking it tight.

"Oh that man!" She shouted irritably, pushing her hair back out of her face and grimacing. The presence of a booby trap seemed to her to be a promising sign but it also made her more cautious as she moved to place the key into the other drawer. Gingerly she pulled it open, sighing in relief when nothing tried to grab her. The drawer was empty save for a single scrap of worn parchment, which she leaned in and grabbed, locking the drawer again quickly once she had retrieved it.

"Never have I before had the misfortune of teaching such a blubbering idiot. Fame clearly isn't everything. Or maybe it is and that's why the pompous troll thought not to read his books before coming to my classroom."

Hermione laughed exasperatedly. It was obvious Snape had been writing about Harry when he penned this note. She didn't understood why he had locked it in a booby trapped desk though. She sat in the teachers chair at the desk and began to think. Looking around the office she found nothing that was obviously linked to Harry. There were no photographs or letters. She moved to rifle through the stack of marked essays, reading each name and date slowly. When there was but four left in the pile she found one which was marked with Harrys name and smiled victoriously. Her brows furrowed indignantly when she noted it had been marked with a large, angry red "T" for troll. Harry was no potions genius but he had never turned in an essay worthy of a troll she had been sure to see to that. She flipped through to the end of the essay and read the Professors notes,

"I'm sure even you, Mr Potter, are able to tell the difference between Poppy seeds and Chia seeds. Had I wanted the recipe for herbal tea i'd of asked the house elves to tell me and not requested student essays. Dreadful lack of preparation as usual."

She rushed over to the ingredients cupboard and immediately began looking for the jar of Poppy seeds she knew would be there. She thought this was a very cumbersome way of doing things. It was rather clever of him to hide his antidote from Voldemort, ensuring it wouldn't be destroyed, but the lengths he had gone too to hide it meant that she was fairly glad she herself was the one looking for it. She thought about Harry, Ron and the rest of the current auror squad that she knew. She dreaded to think how long it would take them to figure out there was any hidden meaning in the seemingly arbitrary clues.

After what felt like hours she finally located the small jar labelled Poppy seeds at the back of the potions cupboard, "Oh for gods sake." she mumbled angrily when she realised it was infact a jar of bubotuber puss, "Accio bubotuber puss jar. And I swear to Merlin if this isn't the last thing..." she let it hang ominously and braced herself to catch the jar flying toward her. It was much larger than the jar containing the actual puss. The liquid inside was a light rose colour and when she lifted the lid to take a sniff she was overwhelmed by the smell of cigarette smoke, sandalwood and fresh cut greenery. She recognised it at once as Amortentia, the powerful love potion. She was about to groan in frustration when she noticed that under the bubotuber puss label there was another. She carefully peeled away the top label and took a deep, victorious breath and she revealed a label underneath that read 'antidote'.


End file.
